


瓦坎达的雨季

by NaruseRyo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruseRyo/pseuds/NaruseRyo
Summary: 他就像是被埋在沙土中许久的植物，终于逢了一场甘霖，簌簌地抖了抖身上的灰尘，彻底地活过来了。





	瓦坎达的雨季

**Author's Note:**

> 瓦坎达日常向，时间是黑豹1后A3前。
> 
> 有感而发，最近我们这边下雨下的心烦，啊，感觉自己要发霉了。

-

提起非洲，人们对其的刻板印象无非是贫穷与干旱，前者随着瓦坎达现于人前而逐渐改观，后者则很大程度上归因于北非那一片浩瀚的沙漠。巴基到瓦坎达的时候还是旱季，尼罗河的水位未曾上涨，草原上满目枯黄，热浪如潮水般冲刷着这一片土地，所见之处几乎因为蒸腾的水汽而扭曲，能热得人心里发慌。

他当时才从寒冷袭人的西伯利亚过来，裹着厚实的军备制服，断了一只手臂，下了飞机就被扑面而来的热气糊了一脸，于是连医生都还没来得及见，先把自己的衣服扒下来几层，要不是史蒂夫手忙脚乱地拉住巴基，估计仅剩的那件白背心也能英勇就义。

当时苏芮收到了自家哥哥的消息，前去接机，见到这幅情境，笑得上气不接下气，笑得耳朵上带的饰品清脆作响，特查拉向来不拘小节，都有些尴尬，觉得妹妹应该注意点基本礼节。

是这样的。苏芮在之后解释，当时巴恩斯被热得怀疑人生，心急火燎地脱衣服的模样，其实看起来特别像第一次和心爱之人上床的毛头小子，滑稽又可爱。

国王陛下摸着长出胡茬的下巴一脸无奈，且不说把瓦坎达比喻成巴恩斯的心爱之人合不合适，这话可千万别被史蒂夫听到，否则他铁定和你较劲儿。特查拉皱了皱眉，你还是少看点没有营养的爱情动作电影，小心脑细胞被污染成癌细胞。苏芮用一个鬼脸回应，权当哥哥的话是耳旁风。

不过这都是后话了。巴基对苏芮的第一印象也不错，毕竟这是极少数初次见面就对他表示善意的人——虽然那笑容委实夸张了点。巴基也还挺喜欢瓦坎达，安静祥和，没有纷争，贴近自然又占据了科技树的顶端，除去有些热之外，可谓是绝佳之地了。

-

然而他可没想到会热到这种地步。

第一场雨拉开雨季的序幕时，巴基正坐在凳子上喝果汁，苏芮带过来的瓦坎达特产，酸甜可口，带着几分野草的清香。他的洗脑词已经被除去，除了依旧会做噩梦以外，精神还不错。瓦坎达小公主在旁边和他谈术后恢复工作，最好是找个熟悉的人做心理疏导，毕竟被梦魇所困挺难受的。说到“熟悉的人”这个词，苏芮的语调中带上了几分揶揄的笑意，一双灵动的眼睛瞥向巴基，带着几分不可言喻的意味深长，说，你知道我说的是谁。

巴基觉得有点尴尬，当年的伶牙俐齿早就不知道被几十年的苦难丢到哪个角落去了，连个调侃的话都不知道怎么应对，于是他只能专心致志地捧着杯子，目光落在前方不远的一颗小石头上，仿佛能盯出一朵花。

苏芮倒是不肯放过他，追问他和史蒂夫怎么认识的，巴基被烦得没办法，只好照实回答，可刚说没几句，听到外面哗啦啦的声音，还以为是刮风了，可是他家附近又没有树，哪里来的风吹树叶的声响？

旁边的苏芮伸了个懒腰，用本族语小声感慨了一句什么，巴基没太听明白，直到潮湿的水汽裹着泥土的味道掀开帘子钻到屋内，打湿了门前的一小块土地，他才后知后觉这是下雨了。那边的小公主正听故事听到兴头上，眼瞅见白狼像是突然惊醒般跳起来，一拍额头，骂了句脏话，疾步冲出屋子去收衣服，活像身后有野兽在追赶一般。这心急火燎的姿态霎时勾起了他们初见的回忆，苏芮顿时又笑得乐不可支。

白狼看起来沉稳镇定，某些时候的样子却像个孩子一般冒着天然的傻气，怪不得孩子们都愿意来找他玩耍，苏芮暗道。瓦坎达向来欢迎友好良善，纯真热忱的人，不仅仅是黑豹一族，连觊觎王位许久的白猿在与特查拉决斗时也讲究一个堂堂正正，不曾落井下石，其心性可见一斑。白狼呆在此处，再合适不过。

巴基可不知道苏芮心中所想，在外面晾晒的衣服没有抢救回来，自己身上的袍子也光荣折损，湿漉漉地往下淌着水，本就没怎么打理的长发零乱地贴在脖颈上，整个人像只被丢到水里后、挣扎地爬上岸的大猫。

苏芮趁着巴基整理衣服不注意时，拿出终端拍了张照，给史蒂夫发了过去。小公主眯起眼偷偷地笑了一声，罗杰斯一定会喜欢的，说不定还能带来点东西作为回礼，比如说中心广场旁蛋糕店里的芝士苹果派，她眼馋很久了。

这一场大雨轰轰烈烈，带着摧古拉朽之势，把草原冲刷了个遍，然而却只是开始。雨季意味着生命复苏、动物迁徙、万物盎然，大自然的馈赠太过丰厚，来自美国纽约的巴基巴恩斯根本招架不住，什么地方都不能去，只能在小屋与一亩三分地里当个敬职敬业的宅男，颇有种雨不停就不出门的架势。

这实在不是他的本意，虽然说纽约也有雨，但那意味着加拿大的冷空气南下，随着水珠落下的是凉爽又惬意的风，市区的孩子们可以踩着路边的水坑跑来跑去，嬉戏打闹，然后被父母教训一顿拽回家，他小时候和史蒂夫就这么干过不少次。

可是瓦坎达的雨季可不一样了，热意搅拌着水汽扑散到脸上，呼吸间都是潮湿的气息，洗好的衣物晾在屋内，过了两天依旧是湿漉漉的，身上的布料紧贴着皮肤空气中弥漫着闷热的分子，连头发都仿佛能拧出水来。屋外倒是稍微好一点，没有那么沉闷，可是雨季带来的除了植物的饮品，还有蚊子。瓦坎达不愧是钟灵毓秀之地，连蚊子都格外有活力，和瓦坎达的皇家护卫队一样杀伤力惊人，出去走个没几步就能被咬一腿的包，红肿麻痒，偏生又不能挠，实在惹人心烦。

雨季还没开始几天，向来战无不利冷酷无情的前冬日战士败给了瓦坎达的气候，在家里丧成了一株发霉的蘑菇，他托着下巴盘着腿坐在床上，面无表情地思索自己应该怎么烘干衣服。巴基现在只觉得如果往自己的衣服或者床单上撒点种子，不用浇水，过几天就能扑棱棱开出几簇小花花。

掀开门帘看到这一幕的苏芮突然有了一种地域与种族优越感，具体体现在哪方面不必过多阐述。然而一码归一码，她友情提议，说真的白狼，雨季这么难熬的话，不如住到皇宫里去，或者市区，那里起码有空调和烘干机。而听到这些话的巴基带着一副生无可恋的神色看了小公主一眼，觉得不太可行。

市区人群密集，他依旧会做噩梦，不太擅长与陌生人接触，社交恐惧带来的后果可能会更加雪上加霜，至于皇宫——虽然说特查拉估计不会介意，但是巴基自己总觉得过意不去，能托瓦坎达的福除去洗脑词就很心满意足了，没必要得寸进尺。更何况，如果史蒂夫出任务回来，难道要和他一起住进皇宫吗？

带着一点不可明说的小心思，巴基在舒适与自由两种选择中义无反顾地倒向了后者。苏芮也知道自己说服不了白狼，于是只能退而求其次，研制了几瓶强力驱蚊药水，连带一台便携式风扇，以朋友的名义，打包给他送了过去。

小公主确实是个天才，在研发领域方面得天独厚，驱蚊药水果然十分有用，喷了之后方圆百米内五毒不侵，可谓杀灭蚊虫一大利器。——除了气味有点冲。巴基第一次喷时被呛得连打三个喷嚏，还以为这是什么生化武器。差点把整瓶药水扔出去。好在味道稍微散去后是清冽的香，带着一点苦味，哪怕巴基见多识广，也只能大致分辨出其中有薄荷、天竺葵和七里香，其余的几种他毫无头绪，或许是瓦坎达特有的草药。

-

总而言之，这总算让他的雨季生活改善了许多，也终于有心情惬意享受在瓦坎达度过的第一个夏天。

巴基把胡子剃了，顺便把头发也剪短了一点，这时候留长发可不是明智的选择。他还自己做了一把躺椅，放在了小屋门前，旁边摆上矮桌，上面搁上果汁与风扇，把户外用的遮阳伞撑起来，刚好能够遮住躺椅的头尾，不至于在屋外小憩时被雨淋湿。

从前折磨他的是寒冷与雪，他困在其中痛苦万分，史蒂夫带他走了出去；现在困扰他的是炎热与雨，他倒是可以自己走出去，却觉得囿于其中似乎也没什么不好。一场雨刚刚停歇，天色稍微明亮了点，水珠沿着伞撑的纹路滑落，滴在土地上，砸出一个小小的凹陷。风吹动巴基的前发，他躺在竹椅上昏昏欲睡，这是下午两点，还是三点？巴基也没那么介意。瓦坎达一年四季都是和缓的步调，对于一日的时间划分也就没那么清晰准确。

朦朦胧胧间，他隐约觉得自己的脸侧有些痒，可能又是什么不长眼的蚊子飞过来了，于是眼睛都懒得睁开，顺手拿起桌上的驱蚊药水喷了两下，紧接着就听到几个响亮的喷嚏声，巴基这才惊觉是有人来了。他睁开眼，坐起身，便看到史蒂夫捂着鼻子，一脸震惊地盯着他手中的瓶子，问这是什么生化武器。

巴基愣了两秒，哈哈大笑，笑得竹椅微微晃动，双眼都覆上了一层水色，连远处的邻居都好奇地望过来。这其实是防狼喷雾，特意防备某位趁人熟睡、偷吻他人的好色之徒。他回答道。

于是史蒂夫摇了摇头，也笑起来，握住他的手，身体前倾，吻上了巴基的唇。那明目张胆地吻总可以了吧，他这样问道。

巴基的回答是用他尚且完好的右手环上了对方的腰。

“啪嗒”一声，又有雨滴落在伞上，可是伞下的两人都没太注意。温热的呼吸喷撒在对方脸上，巴基舒缓了眉头，只觉得积压在胸口许久的郁气都藉由这个吻消散在了空气中。

他就像是被埋在沙土中许久的植物，终于逢了一场甘霖，簌簌地抖了抖身上的灰尘，彻底地活过来了。

-

END


End file.
